


can i be basic with you?

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Cisco's life was complicated, everyone knew that. But sometimes, with a little help, it didn't seem so bad.





	can i be basic with you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AStarlitSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/gifts).



> Title is from "Basic" by Sigrid. 
> 
> (also I didn't edit this much so please be kind about the grammar and mistakes <3)

Cisco’s life was complicated, to put it simply. He juggled being Vibe, designing costumes for the rest of Team Flash, coming up with brilliant villain nicknames, and just being Cisco for once in a while. Some days, he didn’t even have time for that. Some days he’d get home, peel off the blood and sweat soaked leather of the Vibe uniform and take a shower before he passed out on the bathroom tile. It was a less than ideal life. 

Working to figure out Savitar was beyond exhausting. There were billions upon billions of possibilities, and none of them seemed to make any sense. Cisco just wanted to give up and go home every day and forget all about Savitar and Julian and every new piece of this story that didn’t have a proper place. His limbs and mind felt too heavy at the end of every day. Sometimes it was too exhausting to even think about going to STAR labs that he just stared at the ceiling until something convinced him to go. 

And every time, that something was the same thing. That something was a fedora-wearing idiot who carried drumsticks with him everywhere despite the fact that he had absolutely no rhythm whatsoever. Cisco loved having HR around. Yes, sometimes his inability to think past what immediately comes into his head can get annoying. But Cisco loved it at the same time. He loved having a maybe thirty-second long break from the stress of Team Flash to hear about what coffee HR brought them. He loved being able to explain the more nuanced plots of movies to HR when he didn’t 100% get it. Cisco loved that HR wasn’t a genius, because it made things simple in the best ways possible. With HR, Cisco could be himself. He didn’t have to be incredibly smart or have the right answer to everything immediately. If he didn’t know something, HR would shrug it off and move on to something else without worrying about it. Cisco loved HR more than anything.

What Cisco loved most about HR was going home with him. Whenever Harry or Cythinia or anything else Cisco tried to having something with would come over, it’d be kissing led by biting and some anger and stress driven sex. Then, nothing else. Maybe a drink or a smoke depending on who it was. But never a conversation. 

With HR, Cisco felt like a real person. They’d come home and either HR would make dinner while Cisco smoothed off the sores of a day of her work in the bath or they’d just order take out online. Then they’d watch an episode or two of some TV show Cisco has seen a million times but HR is newly experiencing, maybe  _ Buffy _ or some old  _ Star Trek _ . After that, they’d get ready for bed and maybe they’d have sex, but that wasn’t it. They’d talk to each other, about each other, until one of them got tired enough and they’d just fall asleep next to each other, perfectly content. The best part of Cisco’s day, of his life, were these nights he spent just being Cisco with HR.

Cisco’s life was complicated, everybody knew that. But spending time with HR allowed him to be basic, to just live his life. He didn’t have to give up being Cisco, but he didn’t have to give up Vibe either. He was both human and hero HR, and he loved it that way. Sometimes, when Cisco’s life got too complicated and chaotic, he’d close his eyes and remember the calm that awaited him back at his apartment and he’d decide that maybe he could push through just a few more days of being complicated for just a few hours of being basic.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! my tumblr is fireflylesbian. :)


End file.
